Lilith Orochi
Lilith Orochi (リリスオロチ, "Ririsu Orochi") Appearance Lilith has the appearance a young girl who has yet to reach adulthood, despite her advanced age, due to her status as a Dränera. Her status as of them is also the reason for her smooth pale skin and crimson red eyes, causing many to remark upon her beauty as though she were a doll. Lilith also posseses long blonde hair tied into two pigtails that are held together by a pair of black ribbons in the shape of rabbit ears. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Flight: Biological Immortality: The Dränera are a biologically immortal species - being undead after all. They are incapable of aging, dying of natural causes, or anything that does not involve the interference of an external factor. Body Transference: Dränera have shown a rather useful ability which allows them to live on even after death. Quite simply, it is the ability to change the human host that their magical energy is in after the initial host is somehow destroyed. By recollecting the magical energy and performing the same procedure with another corpse, they can quite simply revive themselves as many times as possible, unless the magical energy was kept kidnapped or somehow destroyed. Through the Looking Glass According to Lilith, this Ancient Magic is able to control all that flows, which includes water, wind, and even blood. This dark art allows Lilith to use water as a shield, create tidalwaves, and can even turn rain droplets into bullets. Through simple physical touch, Lilith is able to contort and twist enemies' bodies by a simple move of a finger by controlling the flow of their blood and can use wind to blow away debris and enemies. While the base of this Magic allows Lilith to control the elements, through utilizing a little more focus Lilith is able to manipulate the flow of phenomena. With this, she is able to change the flow of anything she deems fit; such as the flow of an opponent's intake of Eternano or she can even reverse the flow of their physical strike resulting in a deadly counter. Lilith is also capable of reversing the opponent's blood flow causing them to become immobilized, although physical contact must be made before this takes hold. A truly dangerous aspect of this Anceint Magic is to reverse an opponent's emotion. This does not mean returning it to point zero, but to actually induce the opposite emotion in the opponent by controlling the flow of their pheromones. This allows Lilith to defeat even the most powerful of foes with ease by removing their will to fight or causing an intense feeling of rage and vigor to overcome an opponent attempting to flee from her. Upon reversing the flow of any phenomena, Lilith completely strips and blocks any sort of control from the opponent, resulting in them not being able to regain the ability to hinder a spell that has been reversed against them by absorbing it. Behind The Scenes *Lilith's appearance is based on Rachel Alucard, thanks to BlazBlue. Category:Dränera Category:Female Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Mage